Sakuya Yamatai
Author: NineOfSpades Name: Yamatai Sakuya, The Drunken Swordswoman, Straw-Hat, Sandals Age: 35 Affiliations: The Barrows, Nihon Physical Description: Sakuya stands 5’6”, with a trim build and narrow frame. Her features obviously betray her heritage, with her slanted eyes and coal-black irises, narrow and subdued noes, which is perched over her small lips and slender cheekbones. Sakuya’s hair is as black as her eyes, and hangs from her head in unwashed tangles, trailing down to cover much of her face and down to the small of her back. Her body, though seldom clean, is fairly attractive and athletic, though also baring multiple scars showing the many battles she’s fought. These days, the smell of alcohol lingers on her constantly, mixing with the other foul scents that stick to her body. Not that she cares much about that. She dresses in several layers, the first being a plain white Gi, over which is thrown a loose fitting emerald robe, cut to her knee length with slits along the waist line to allow movement. The long sleeves dangle at her wrists, and are usually stained with fluids best left uncontemplated. Though made of fine silks, and likely once very beautiful, the fabric is all but ruined now, haphazardly stitched together and covered with grime. She usually forgoes shoes, favoring wooden sandals instead. Its also rare to see her without her wide brimmed conical straw-hat, which she wears to shade her pale skin from the sun. On her back, she carries a wooden box like a backpack, which unfolds into her medicine kit. Lastly, Sakuya carries a jug of whatever alcohol she’s managed to get her hands on, and a wooden sword, both of which are lashed to her waist. History: ''' In the land of Nihon, far to the east, Sakuya’s place in life was dediced before she was born. As a Daughter of the Yamatai clan, one of the most respected families in the empire, her path was to be trained in the Way Of The Blade. An ancient art, passed down for so long its origins have been lost to time, she would be raised to become the champion of her people, the hand of the Emperor himself. From the day she was old enough to stand, her every waking out was spent in preparation. Alongside dozens of other children, day in and day out she was tested and trained in the art of battle. To an outsider, it likely would be seen as cruel. To place such intense responsibility upon children, working them till they could hardly stand. But in Nihon, these things were common. Each person, from the simple farmer to the most exalted masters of magic, was expected to seek self-perfection. To do less was an unforgivable sin in the eyes of the people, for it was akin to wasting the precious gift of life that you had been given. Though others eventually broke, their spirits too weak to endure, Sakuya thrived. Even today as she looks back on the memory of her graduation, when the head of her clan bestowed her blade upon her and named her as Samurai, Sakuya feels warmth and joy in her heart. From then on, she did as her duty. Traveling the length and breadth of the land, and occasionally beyond, Sakuya slayed great beasts and apprehended criminals who preyed on the weak. Among the Samurai, who’s strength was already tremendous, she was seen as something special. Had life not been so fickle, she would likely have been chronicled as a hero, her name spoken off with honor and distinction for generations. But it was not to be. It all began when she was granted a privilege that all would aspire to, the chance to serve as a personal guard for the Emperor. Such a magnificent blessing was nothing less than the culmination of her life’s work. For the Emperor, it was believed, was the living spirit of the nation, a physical bridge that connected the physical world to the spiritual. Through him, Nihon flourished, and she had been chosen to safeguard him. There was no question, she accepted without hesitation. Day and night, Sakuya accompanied her Emperor, alert for danger, tending to his every need. Without complaint, and indeed with great humility, she eagerly served. It would be nice to wish that, in her failure, Sakuya could claim that she had struggled in vain against her enemy. That one evening she’d spotted the assassins entering the royal palace, drawn her blade and engaged them in battle. Had she been overwhelmed, her defeat would not have been so tragic. But it was not to be. One morning, as the leaves of autumn had just begun to fall, Sakuya entered the Emperors bedchamber, ready to wake his Excellency for the day. What she found was her beloved Empeor, dead and cold. His throat had been slit in the night, a deed done in silence and under cover of darkness, with the Emperors guards all left none the wiser. Absolute Despair. There are no other words for what Sakuya felt. She had failed, completely and absolutely, to uphold her duty. The Emperor was dead, and with no heir to take his place, the future of her home was now uncertain. Guilt for her failure crushed her spirit. In her mind, there was nothing left to do but walk west, until she reached the sea. There, she intended to throw herself into the waves and accept her death. Leaving behind her sword, and all other worldly possessions, Sakuya journeyed west. The journey took many days, and Sakuya soon found herself suffering from hunger and fatigue. Starvation drained her strength, leaving her to weak to move. She likely would have died, had she not been saved by an old fisherman who found her slumped beside the road. The man nursed her back to health, asking for no payment. Though her heart longed only for death, Sakuya could not let the kindness she’d received go unrepaid. After repeatedly begging for the chance to fulfil the debt she believed she owed the man, the fisherman eventually relented. He told Sakuya that he had a son, who lived in Tandem, far to the west and beyond the sea. He longed to visit his distant family, and asked if she would be willing to accompany him on his journey. Sakuya agreed, and so traveled over the sea, arriving in Tandem. Her debt fulfilled, Sakuya’s pain lessed, if only slightly. No longer did she wish to end her life, but she still found herself without purpose. Finding a small home in the cities slums, she saw the people of Tandem did not have the same quality of medicine as that which came from her homeland. Her knowledge of the art was little, but it was enough to aid the impoverished citizens, who she took to caring for. She opened up a small shop, trading in medicine from her homeland, which allowed her to get buy. What little money she managed to make for herself quickly found a new outlet. Samurai were expected to be the pinnacle of self-discipline and purity, above such petty temptations as drinking to excess. But Sakuya wasn’t a Samurai, not in her eyes anyway. She took to drinking, finding the dull stupor of the bottle to be far preferable to the waking memories which haunted her. Thus is the tale of the Traveler from the East. Adrift and without direction, she has suck to but a pale vestige of her once noble self. A tired, sad soul who longs to undo her greatest mistake, and who remains unable to move on with her existence. '''Personality: Ever since her great failure, Sakuya has been overcome with despair. Though her anguish seldom let’s itself be shown, it has all but consumed the noble warrior she once was. She spends her time flirting between drunken idiocy and scornful hermit, speaking little to others and seeking isolation wherever she can. Her heart has grown cold, though it has not succumbed to cruelty. A righteous spirit still lingers within, even though buried under filth and refuse. Those in need may not be greeted with welcoming arms, but they will never be turned away. Sakuya prefers to help without resorting to violence. Having discarded any pride in herself, she’ll completely debase herself if need be, rather than take up arms. However, she will not stand by while others attempt to take advantage of those weaker than themselves. Those who try will find that beneath the worn-out drunk, there still beats the heart of a warrior. Her deepest wish, one she does not admit even to herself, is to somehow atone for her mistakes. That she could find a way to climb up out of the pit she’s fallen into, and regain her honor. That she could again become a Samurai. But for now at least, such a dream is simply beyond her, for she cannot bring herself to make peace with her past, allowing instead her despair to control her Advantages: Way Of The Sword 3 (Uncommon-Personal): Sakuya’s skill with a blade was once the stuff of legend, hailed as one among the finest living practitioners of the art. But those days have passed, and her skill has rusted, though she remains a woman who ought not to be trifled with. Having abandoned her blade, she carries a wooden sword instead. Hardly a fitting weapon, but a deadly tool when held by hands as skilled as hers. Athleticism 2 (Uncommon-Personal): While her physical strength is average for a young woman of her build, her physical aptitude is far greater. She is both nimble and graceful, possessing a level of balance and speed which are not merely considerable, but formidable even when compared to other swordsmen. Bushido 2 (Rare-Personal):'''Even considering how far she’s fallen, the fire of her soul has not gone out, and she retains her inherent nature. This part of her still compels Sakuya to act according to the tenets of the Code of Bushido: Rightiousness, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Sincerity, Honor, Loyalty and Self Control. Though the steel of a Samurai's blade may be strong, far strong is the strength of their conviction, their dedication to their path. '''Eastern Medicine 2 (Uncommon-Locus): Nihon medicine is among the best in the world, and though her training focused on the way of the sword, she still learned the basics of the medicinal arts. Utilizing long kept secrets, these techniques work to re-align the natural flow of energy within the body to promote health and wellness. She also uses these techniques to escape her own hangovers. Sakuya owns and operates a small shop in the Barrows, though she doesn’t turn much in the way of profit. Her medicine does require access to her tools, herbs and other equipment, the majority of which are kept at her shop. Without them, she can only perform common first aid. Education 1 (Uncommon-Personal): Raised with some of the best teachers her nation had to offer, Sakuya is very well read and well versed in a variety of topics. Certainly far more than you would expect from her. She doesn’t usually flaunt her intellect, typically limiting herself to only a few words. It must be said though, that she has an air of laconic wit to her, using what little she chooses to say to great effect. Category:Player Directory Category:NineOfSpades